Bratz: Dreams Come True
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: Jade wants to be a solo artist too. Will her dream come true? Read and Review. Chapters 4, 5, and 6 are now up. The story is now complete.
1. The big surprise and the Audition

Bratz: Dreams Come True

Chapter 1: The big surprise and the audition.

_"We love you Jade!" the crowd screamed. "Thank you all so much, and goodnight." Jade said to the crowd. She than walked off of the stage._

_"And I'm awake on this Rainy Day and I'm." _Jade awoke to the sound of her cell. She looked on the screen and pushed the answer button. "Hello?" she said in a sleepy voice. "Hey," Cloe said. "We're you still sleeping?" "Yes Cloe," Jade said. "I'm awake now." "Good," Cloe said. "Cause we have somthing to tell you face to face." Jade sat all the way up now. "Hurry over then." she said. "We'll be over in five." Cloe said before hanging up. Jade hung up and ran and got into the shower. She came back out and got dressed before going downstairs. "Morning hun." her mom and dad said. "Morning." Jade said getting a bowl and the Honey Nut Cheerios. "I was gonna cook some pancakes." her mom said. Jade put the bowl and cheerios back. "I knew you wanted that." her dad said. "The girls said that they have somthing to tell me." Jade said. "I wonder what." her mom said. The doorbell rang. Jade opened it to see Sasha, Yasmin, and Cloe standing there. "Come in." Jade said. "Thanks." Cloe said. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Suarez." the girls called. "Hi girls." Jade's parents said. "What is it?" Jade asked. "Okay," Sasha said. "You know how you have a dream of being a solo artist too?" "Yeah." Jade answered. "So," Yasmin said. "We're gonna help you, by taking you to this audition this afternoon." Yasmin held up a flyer. "There's no way I can do this." Jade said. "Yeah you can." Sasha said. "We totallly have faith in you Jade." Cloe said. "Yeah," Jade said. "Really?" "Totally." Sasha said. "Now let's go to the Smoothie Bar and get a warm up smoothie." Yasmin suggested. The girls left Jade's and went to the Smoothie Bar.

"I'm tellin' ya," Eitan said to Dylan at the Smoothie Bar. "5 hour shifts back to back, I'm dying here." "I here ya man." Dylan said. "Have you guys seen Jade?" Koby asked. "Do you want to see her?" Cameron asked. "Sort of." Koby answered. The Bratz walked up and Yasmin said, "Hey guys." "Hey girls." Eitan said. "Guess what Jade is doing?" Cloe asked. "Standing there." Dylan said sarcastically. "No stupid," Sasha said. "She's gonna enter a contest." "For real?" Eitan asked making the Bratz their Bratz Smoothies. "Yeah," Jade said. "Even though I sing with them, I want to go solo too." "Cool." Cameron said. "That's awesome." Koby said. "Thank you." Jade said. "What are you gonna sing?" Eitan asked. "For the audition or the show?" Jade asked. "Both." Dylan answered. "For the audition, I'll sing When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne," Jade answered. "But for the show I'll sing, Rainy Day by Janel Parrish." "Your gonna blow them away Jade." Koby said. Cloe, Sasha, Yasmin, Eitan, Dylan, and Cameron looked at him. Yasmin gave him a look that said _"We know that you like Jade."_ "Thanks." Jade said. "Welcome." Koby said. "We better go," Sasha said examining her watch. "The audition's in an hour." "Cool, see you guys later." Cameron said. The Bratz waved and went to the park, where the audition thing was.

"I'm nervous." Jade said. The girls were in the park and hour later. "Don't be," Sasha said. "You'll blow 'em away." "We have total faith in you." Yasmin said. "And we totally got ya back." Cloe said. "Jade Suarez." the guy called. "Wish me luck." Jade said. Sasha, Yasmin, and Cloe crossed their fingers. "Hi." Jade said. "Hello," the girl said. "What will you be singing for us today?" "I'm gonna sing When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne." Jade answered. "Go." the girl said. Jade sang, _"I always needed time on my own, I never thought I, would need you there when I cry, And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie, is made up on your side, when you walk away, I count the steps the you take, do you see how much I need you right now, when your gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too, when you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay, I miss you." _Jade stopped and the judges were speechless and looking at her in shock. _"Oh no," Jade thought. "They hated it." _The judges began to clap. Jade looked shocked. "That was amazing." the girl said. "I agree." the guy said. "See you Saturday night at Stilesville Concert Palace." they said handing her a paper. Jade said thank you and ran back out. "So?" Cloe asked impatiently. "Well," Jade said. "I'm made, I made it!" The girls squealed with joy. "Go Kool Kat." Yasmin said. "Celebration Smoothies." Cloe said. "Your dream is coming true." Sasha said. The Bratz ran to the Smoothie Bar.

Yay Jade! She rocks. Chapter 2 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you like.


	2. Can I Really Sing?

Chapter 2: Can I Really Sing?

"Jade," Jade's mom called up the stairs. "Your cousins are here." Jade said bye to her friend online and closed her lap top. She put on her headband and went downstairs. "Hey Tiffany." Jade said hugging her cousin. "Hey Lisa." she said hugging her other cousin. "Look at cousin Jade," Lisa said. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?" "No," Jade said. "I don't, yet." "Oh." Tiffany said. "Wanna see my new laptop that Yasmin gave me?" Jade asked. "Sure." Tiffany answered. Jade went upstairs. "You really think that Jade can sing?" Lisa asked Tiffany. "No," Tiffany said. "Uncle David and Auntie Lacey don't even want her to do it." "Jade can't sing." Tiffany said. Jade was walking back down when she heard that. She closed her eyes and felt like crying. She went back to her room and slammed her door. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and said, "Can I really sing?" She put her shoes on and went back downstairs. "Jade," Tiffany said. "Where's the laptop?" "I gotta go somewhere," Jade snapped. "Outta my way." Jade grabbed her keys and drove downtown to the mall.

"So what is she gonna wear?" Yasmin asked at the Smoothie Bar. "Your asking boys." Eitan said. "We need opinions from boys." Sasha said. Jade was coming their way. "Hey Jade." everyone greeted. "Hey." Jade said. "What's wrong?" Yasmin asked. "My traitor cousins are here," Jade said. "And they say I can't sing and mom and dad don't even want me to do it." "Awww," Sasha said. "What matters is that you know you can sing." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Don't listen to them." "You've got bratitude," Cloe said. "Time to show it." "You guys really think so?" Jade asked. "Yeah." Dylan said. "We have faith in you Jade." Koby said. "Thanks guys." Jade said. She got up and went home.

Another Chapter done. Sorry it's so short. Read and Review.


	3. The argument and shopping!

Chapter 3: The argument and shopping!!!

"Morning Jade." Jade's mom said the next morning. Jade ignored her. "Excuse me," her mom said. "I said good morning." Jade still ignored. "Jade," her dad said. "Is somthing wrong?" Jade just glared at her parents and cousins. "Answer us or you're-" her mom was cut off when Jade said, "What, grounded, been there, done that." "What's wrong with you?" Lisa asked. "You ought to know," Jade said. "I mean, you don't want me to sing right, I can't sing, right isn't that right, well you don't have to come, all I need is my girls to be there." Jade was about to cry. "Hon," her dad said. "We just don't want you to make a fool of yourself." "What!," Jade shouted with tears running down her face. "Make a fool of myself, is that what you think, that I suck at singing!" "No Jade," Tiffany said. "We just want your reputation to remain cool." "Or maybe your just jealous that I have friends that care about me and you don't have any, or that I'm rich and you have to rent your house, or maybe that I have a dad, unlike you." Jade said. "Jade." her mother whispered. Tiffany and Lisa were about to cry, but Jade didn't care. She was so mad that her face was red. "Oh and by the way," Jade said on her way out the door with her keys and purse in hand. "I hate all of you, hate, hate, hate." She got in her car and went to Koby's house.

"Come on in Jade." Koby said leading Jade into the living room. "What happened?" he asked. "We had a big fight." Jade answered. Koby just looked at Jade. "Well," Koby said. "You can't drop out, you have to prove to them that you can rock the world." "Koby," Jade said scooting closer to him. "I have to, they'll hate me for life." Koby put his hand on Jade's shoulder. "You can't let them stop you," he said. "Be fearless, have, as you girls say, have some bratitude." "Thanks Koby," Jade said. "Let's go to the Smoothie Bar." "Cool." Koby said. Jade and Koby got into their cars and went to the mall.

"Taste this Yasmin," Eitan said. "I just added the bananas." Yasmin tasted the smoothie and made a bad face. "Take out the strawberries," Yasmin said. "And then we can talk." "What are you guys doing?" Sasha said. "Yasmin's my smoothie taste tester." Eitan answered. "You guys are crazy." Cloe said. Jade and Koby were coming their way. "Hey guys." Eitan said. The others waved too. "Hey everyone." Jade said sitting on a stool. "What are you and Yasmin doing?" Koby asked. "Taste testing smoothies." Yasmin answered. "Okay." Jade said. "It's acually kinda fun," Yasmin said. "I like telling Eitan what and what not to put in the smoothies." "Don't get too used to it." Eitan said. Yasmin giggled and leaned over the counter and kissed Eitan. "Now you can get used to that." Eitan said. Yasmin giggled again. "Anyone wanna go shopping?" Cloe asked. "Me." Jade said. The girls left the boys and went shopping.

"I need this top." Jade said in Thrills with Frills. "Why don't we go surfing later." Yasmin suggested. "The waves suck," Jade said. "They looked all choppy when I rode by there today." "Nevermind." Yasmin said. "Hey guys," Cloe said. "Check out these accessories." "Cool." Jade said. The Bratz got their things and went home.

Another Chapter finished. But will Jade and her family work things out? Chapter 4 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you like it.


	4. Let's Work This Out

Chapter 4: Let's Work This Out

"Jade come here." her mom said when she came in the house. _"Oh no," Jade thought. "I'm gonna get it."_ She walked into the family room and sat on the sofa. "Okay," her mom said. "Now-" "Wait," Jade interupted. "Before you say anything, I'm sorry, I was just totally mad, but you guys can't put me down like that, I have feelings." "We know hon," her dad said. "And that's why we wanted to say sorry too." Jade was confused now. "We shouldn't have put you down like that." Lisa said. "So we're sorry." Tiffany said. "Okay." Jade said all confused. "You can go upstairs now." her mom said. Jade went upstairs with her shopping bags. She closed her door behind her and looked out the window. "I need a surf session." she said out loud. She went to her closet, put on her bikini under her clothes, got her board, and drove down to the beach.

"No one seems to be here." Jade said. She went down to the water's edge and waxed her board. She pulled off her t-shirt, jeans, and sandals to reveal her green and pink camo bikini. Jade got in the water and sat on her board. "Didn't think I'd find you here." a voice said from behind. Jade turned to see Koby standing there. "Hey Koby," Jade said. "I was gonna catch a few waves before the sun went down." "Mind if I join you?" Koby asked pulling off his t-shirt. "No." she answered. Koby got on his board and sat there, beside Jade. Jade looked at Koby. He looked so hot and she just wanted to kiss him. "Jade," Koby said. "Did you talk to your parents?" "Yeah," Jade answered. "We just worked it out." Jade saw a wave coming toward her so she started paddling. She stood up and did a totally perfect 360 degree turn. She did a perfect off-the-lip(don't know if it's real or not) and then rode the wave to shore. "Wow," Koby said. "That was amazing." "Thanks." Jade said staring into his eyes. "Let's get out of here." Koby said. They got up and went to their cars. "See ya tomorrow at the Smoothie Bar." Jade said. "I'll be there." Koby said. Jade got in her car and went back home.

"Where have you been?" her mom asked. "At the beach surfing." Jade said going upstairs. "Oh." her mom said. "Did one of the girls call?" Jade asked. "Cloe did, and then Yasmin, then Sasha." her mom answered. "I'll call them." Jade said going upstairs. "Jade." her mom said. "Yeah?" Jade said turning around. Her mom looked like she was guilty of somthing. "Dry your hair off too." she finally said. "Okay." Jade said knowing that wasn't what her mom wanted to tell her. She wondered as she changed clothes, ate dinner, and talked to her e-pals online. After all of that, She went to bed.

They worked things out and Jade and Koby had a surf session. But, what does Jade's mom have to tell her? Find out in Chapter 5 which is coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you like.


	5. The Big Family Secret

Chapter 5: The Big Family Secret

"Hey Jade." everyone greeted at the Smoothie Bar the next day. "Hey peeps." Jade greeted. "What's up?" Cloe asked. "Nothing," Jade said. "I went surfing yesterday." "When?" Cameron asked. "Evening," Jade answered. "The waves weren't as choppy." "Did you ever talk to your e-pals?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Jade answered. "Lena is coming from Hawaii soon and Katherine is coming from Lousiana." "Cool," Eitan said. "I guess they'll want to be shown around California, see the Californian way of life." "I have a question." Jade said. "Shoot." Cloe said. "Do your parents ever look like they wanted to tell you one thing but then change whatever they wanted to tell you all of a sudden?" Jade asked. "No," Cloe said. "Why do you ask?" "Well," Jade began. "My mom was gonna tell me somthing but then all of a sudden changed it." "That's wierd," Sasha said. "Don't your parents tell you everything?" "Apparently not." Jade answered. "I'm sure they'll tell you whatever they need to tell you." Yasmin said. "Yeah," Koby said. "They won't hide anything from you." "I'll find out anyway if I listen in of conversations." Jade said. "Oh my gosh." Yasmin said. Jade's cell rang telling her that she had a text message. She checked it and it said for her to come home right away. "I better go," Jade said. "Text message from my mom or dad." "Okay," everyone said. "Bye." Jade went home.

"Hello family," Jade said rolling her eyes. "Is there a reason why I got called from the Smoothie Bar?" "Yes," her mom said. "There is, come and sit down." "I'll stand." Jade said. She saw a girl that had the exact same hair as her sitting beside her mom. She had tanned skin and black eyes. She had on a denim skirt, blue t-shirt, and black boots. "Who's she?" Jade asked. "Your sister," her dad answered. "Your the same age but just a month apart." "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jade said not understanding. "When did all of this happen?" "A month after you were born," her mom answered. "We gave her up though so you never knew." "Okay, let me get this straight," Jade said. "You've lied to me for 14 and a half years." "We're so sorry." her mom said crying. Jade couldn't get this. She stormed out of the house and drove down to the beach.

Oh my gosh. Why would Jade's parents lie to her. Also, it's almost concert time. But, will Jade still want to sing? Find out in chapter 6. Sorry this one is so short. Well, Read and Review. Hope you like this one.


	6. It's Show Time

Chapter 6: It's Show Time

"Come on girl," Cloe said. "We gotta go and shop for your outfit." "I'm coming." Jade said putting on her headband. "Come on," Yasmin said. "It's twelve-thirty and the half off sale ends at three." Jade came downstairs. "Let's go." Sasha said. The Bratz went to the mall.

"What about this top?" Cloe said holding up a pink tube top with with rhinestones on it that spelled out, _"Rock The World" _. "That's cute." Yasmin agreed. "It is," Sasha said. "And it will so go with these boots." She held up a pair of black stiletto boots. "Okay," Jade said. "We got the shoes and shirt, I need bottoms." "Already done," Yasmin said holding up a pair of jeans that had rhinestones oh them. "Okay," Jade said. "Those are cool." Jade paid for her things and the girls left the store and went to the salon. After the salon, it was smoothie time.

"Hola ninos'." Yasmin greeted. "Speak english." Dylan said. Yasmin rolled her eyes. "It means hi boys you moron." she clarified. "Oh," Dylan said. "Excuse me spanish expert." "Shut up," Yasmin said. "And FYI, I don't speak that much spanish, I just know little stuff." "Oh." Dylan said. "You don't know any bad words do you?" Cameron asked. "Nope," Yasmin answered. "At least not yet." Everyone laughed. "Hey Jade," Koby said. "How are you holding up?" "Pretty good," Jade answered. "I'm starting to get used to not being an only child." "That's good." Sasha said. "Hey," Yasmin said. "Don't we need smoothies?" "These are my latest," Eitan said. "Fruit Frenzy." Yasmin took a sip." "Super yum." she said. "These are great." the others agreed. "But Jade, there's somthing I don't get," Eitan said. "Why would they lie to you for 14 years?" "I don't know." Jade answered. "Well," Yasmin said. "Let's get some practice in." "Bye fellas." the girls said. "We'll see ya later." they said. The girls went back to Jade's house.

"Yeah, yeah, oh, oh." Jade sang. "That was amazing." "Give it up for the future Janel Parrish." Cloe said clapping. Jade giggled. "People," Sasha said still laughing. "The concert's in two hours which gives us just enough time to get ready." "I got wardrobe." Jade said. "Make up." Cloe called. "Me and Sasha will work out accessories." Yasmin said. "Let's move people." Sasha said. The Bratz went to work. They sorted out everything from wardrobe to accessories. After thirty minutes, it was done. "We better get ready." Yasmin said. The girls got ready. Of course, it took them an hour. "Okay," Cloe said. "Let's hit the road." The girls left Jade's house.

"I can do this." Jade said to herself. She was the last performance. "And now, please welcome our last performance of the evening," the announcer said. "Jade Suarez." Jade got her mic and went out on stage. The music started to Janel Parrish's song, Rainy Day. Jade began to sing,

_I wake up in the morning_

_Remember that you're gone_

_I wondered where the sun went_

_The rain is falling now_

_And I'm awake on this_

_Rainy Day and I'm_

_Watching as the tears fall down the window pane_

_yeah yeah_

_Didn't I baby_

_Treat you right_

_And I watch the rain is makes up pure again_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Tried to come and see you_

_But you wouldn't let me in_

_I know we've had our moments_

_But can we start again_

_Cause I'm awake on this_

_Rainy Day and I'm _

_Watching as my tears fall down the windown pane_

_yeah yeah_

_Didn't I baby_

_Treat you right_

_And I watch the rain that makes us pure again_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Tell me how I'm gonna live without you_

_I feel like my world is falling apart_

_I watch the rain_

_Falling again_

_Wash Away_

_Wash Away_

_yeah yeah oh oh_

_I really washed away_

_Awaaaaayyyy_

_I'm awake on this_

_Rainy Day and I'm _

_Watching as my tears fall down the window pane_

_yeah yeah_

_Didn't I baby_

_Treat you right_

_And I watch the rain it makes us pure again_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah oh, ooohhhhh_

The crowd was speechless. _"Oh no," Jade thought to herself. "They hated it." _The crowd began to clap and cheer. Jade took a bow and went backstage. She had a huge grin on her face. "That was great." one of the girls said. "Thanks umm..." Jade said. "Emma." the girl said. "Thanks Emma," Jade said. "I'm Jade by the way." "Nice to meet you." Emma said. "Will all of the contestants please come back on stage." the announcer said. Everyone walked back onto the stage. "The judges have made their decision," the announcer said. "The winner on the 20 million dollar conctract with Columbia Records is, Jade Suarez." Jade couldn't believe it. She went over to the announcer and gave him a hug. She took the trophy and took another bow. "Thank you everyone so much," she said. "Especially my best friends, I couldn't have done this without you." Jade looked at her three BFF's, Sasha, Yasmin, and Cloe. Emma gave Jade a hug. Everyone went backstage. "That was amazing girl." a voice said from behind. Jade turned to see her best friends standing there. "Thank you guys so much." Jade said putting her arms around her friends. "You're the best friend ever Jade." Sasha said. "The meeting is in two days." Jade said. "Wow," Cloe said. "Jade, a superstar." "That's amazing." Yasmin said. "I know." Jade said. "Hey Jade," Koby said. "You were great." "Thanks Koby." Jade said. "Umm," Koby said. "You know there's one thing I've always wanted to tell you." "What?" Jade said. "I really like you," Koby answered. "And, I want you to be my-" Jade put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "I'll be you girlfriend." Jade answered. "That's all I've ever wanted." Koby said. The girls and the boys left and went to home.

Two days later, Jade read and signed a contract with Columbia Records. 8 monthes later, Jade released her first CD entitled, _A New Beginning. _Her first single, _I Know How To Rock,_ went straight to the top of the charts. 1 month later, she got her first two Grammy Awards for Best New Artist and Best New Song. Jade currently lives in Stilesville and has a very rockin' life.

**The End**

Yay Jade. What a happy ending. Read and Review and I hope that you like it. NO FLAMES!!!!


End file.
